CSL has continued to support the Nuclear Medicine Department by assessing their data processing needs and recommending appropriate solutions. This year Nuclear Medicine has continued its rapid rate of growth by bringing on line the third PET system and installing a fourth SPECT system. The two in-house cyclotrons installed last year continue to generate new isotopes for new protocols. As a result, the computer processing requirements continue to grow as anticipated. We continued to work closely with Nuclear Medicine to develop an integrated system that will allow central storage of all the multimodality data, along with the retrieval and display of data and images from any location in the department. In addition to sharing system responsibility, we have installed an additional network along with network software to allow users with PCs transparent access to system capabilities. We are evaluating methods for distributing images around the department and investigating various data base systems for Nuclear Medicine's unique research requirements.